Black Heart
by www.fan.fic
Summary: Sora's returned, but he's alot different then he was three years ago. Riku's gone and Sora's not willing to talk about it, he's also hiding somthing from Kairi, about her. Somthing's going to happen and Kairi needs to know. Rated PG13 for violence.
1. Epilouge

Author:www.fan.fic  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters.  
  
Authors Note:This is my first Kingdom Hearts story, but I think you'll like it. There will be appearances by many Disney and Final Fantasy characters. So anywise here's the first chapter. Only the first one laid out like this.  
  
{There is a prophecy that a key blade master will rise to lock the door, and that prophecy has been fulfilled.}  
  
"Sir Auron, Merlin, I must thank you for helping us. You didn't need to come," said King Mickey. "Ah, but my friend, this is are fight" replied Merlin, "Yes, and the heartless will soon come to every world as before and that will make it everyone's fight." Said Auron.  
  
{But it would only take the loss of two people within the doors darker depths to drive the Key Blade master back}  
  
The battlefield which they were on was filled bodies, but not the enemies bodies for the enemies were Heartless. No it was the bodies of brave soldiers that had died in this war. Few remained, and those few were 17 year old Sora, 18 year old Riku, Donald, Goofy, Auron, Merlin, Mickey, and the few soldiers that had survived. The ground rumbled suddenly. Something was indeed on its way. "There here!" yelled Riku. "It's about time!" Sora yelled back. He swung his Key Blade the Lionheart. It was just right for a war. "You guys ready?" he asked Donald and Goofy. "Nope" said Goofy. "Not a bit" said Donald. "But were not giving in to these Heartless" Goofy finished. Although they had both lost their weapons and were completely defenseless. "Everyone ready!" shouted the King as he got out his Kingdom Key.  
  
{Now the only way in was the backdoor in the king's castle, and it opened to the dark leaving the light at the end. The exact opposite to the front door. So although friends were found it came at a price of unleashing the most powerful Heartless of all.}  
  
The army of Heartless rushed forward strait at the last troops of light. Sora now nineteen and more experience took many out with ease, while Donald and goofy stayed put behind him. Sora took out a row of small heartless one strike twirling around. Then came one of the fat big ones. Sora easily stabbed its tough front killing it. Riku had no problems either. He was just as talented as Sora with his sword defeating enemy after enemy. Stabbing them and striking in all directions. Auron of course beat them slowly, but with great power. And his agility was enough to keep him out of harms way. Then through all of Mickey's soldiers fighting Sora spotted Merlin using his wand as some sort of protective cocoon guiding the king forward. "Come on you guys" he said to Donald and Goofy as they all headed toward the king. Then there was a noise behind them as Auron took care of a heartless about to get them. "Watch your back Sora!" he said before running after more heartless.  
  
{Now the heartless are back with a new power. A power to be anywhere to do anything, with an unknown source. And so the war began}  
  
"Merlin what are we doing?" asked Sora once he and his buddies reached Merlin and Mickey. "We are trying to get to a dark spell so we can continue are way to the Leader Heartless. " he replied. The cocoon was emitting from his wand protecting them all from Heartless. "They set it up, we need to get it down" said Mickey. They then came to a big dark wall that went miles up and to the side. "How do we get it down?" asked Donald. "The only way is to feed it hearts, but how we do this I don't know." We must give it about two sacrifices." Said Mickey awfully glumly. There was a silence for a while. So what were they supposed to do? Just then Auron and Riku came with ten soldiers. Riku just stared at it "What is it?" he asked. Auron however just chuckled grimly. "It seems two of us will no longer be with us." "No!" said Mickey at once. But as he said it Donald and Goofy were headed toward the wall. "I said no!" "But your majesty someone needs to do it." Said Donald. "Yeah and got a make ourselves useful." Said Goofy. "I know" replied the king "but- "Let them go." Said Auron. There was another silence and then the king said "Alright, but here's what you must do. Keep your hearts innocent. If your heart is filled with light then you may survive." Goofy nodded "Okay King Mickey!" then Donald and Goofy looked at Sora. He wasn't a kid any more. A scar across his face, a worn out cape around his mouth, his clothes to small for him, and most of all he was a true warrior now. "Aw phooey" said Donald "We'll make it, me and Goofy's hearts are very pure" "Yep" said Goofy. There was yet another silence then "Yeah you guys, I know you will". And Donald and Goofy jumped into the wall. There was a flash of light, no one could see. Then it all vanished, the light and wall. "Donald, Goofy!" called Sora. There was no answer. "Don't worry Sora I'm sure they made it" said Mickey "but we must keep going". "Yeah Sora, we'll see em again, don't worry" said Riku slashing his sword. Sora nodded and they all ran forward.  
  
{Something is to happen}  
  
The battle raged on for hours. Till it started to rain. Blood and rain, was all they could smell. Sora striked again and again mindlessly. Mickey doing the best he could after being stabbed in the shoulder. He swung the blade down at a small heartless and was sent fling back due to the fist of a bigger one. Auron, Merlin and Riku were out of site. So it was Sora who came to the kings aid. "Mickey are you okay?" he asked. "I-I'm fine.. Look out!" but Sora didn't need to be told twice. Suddenly the oathkeeper was in his hands and slicing through heartless. Hours after hour went by slashing. So many heartless. And then Sora fell. With his eyes rolling to the back of his head. All he could see was blood, just oozing red. This was it he thought, he was going to die, but there was something keeping him from dying. The only thing he could think about.KAIRI. Then a yell came to ear. "Riku he shouted sitting back up" He then stood up looking around waiting for a sign. There was another yell and Sora was on it. He got to Riku, but what he found shocked him to death. A few feet away from Riku lying on the ground was Ansem, laughing, holding Riku's sword. Slowly Sora moved to Riku keeping his eye on Ansem. He got to Riku holding up. "Uh Sora, please don't get all mushy." Riku said with a faint voice. "You're fine get up," said Sora. "Humph, does this look fine?" A cut was in Riku's stomach from his own sword. "Listen, man let's keep it short, you know what I want you to do." Said Riku. "What?" replied Sora his eyes still fixed on Ansem. "Take care of Kairi.". At this Sora looked down at his friend eyes wide. "We both liked her, guess you win." Said Riku and these were his last words. His eyes became void. With out a second thought Sora stood up enraged. A new key blade in his hand was in his hand. This one was black; the same one Ansem used when he had control over Riku. It was the key blade to unlock hearts. Sora charged at Ansem with the key blade pointed right at him. But a strange thing happened, Sora went right through Ansem. Falling to the ground he looked up at Ansem who was laughing insanely. "Sora!" yelled King Mickey as he came running to Sora clutching his wound with one hand the other holding the Kingdom Key. "Mickey, what's going on? Why can't I touch him?" asked Sora desperately. "It is because that is not Ansem." Said Mickey as Ansem started to disappear. "Then who is he?" asked Sora calmly. "That is just a mere heartless" replied the king. "You see me and Riku destroyed the heartlesses power source while we were in there. So they found a new one, Ansems heart.". Sora looked at Mickey wide eyed. "So why did that heartless kill Riku?" he asked. "Because," responded the king, "The heartless want revenge on Riku and me". "So," said Sora, "You're next?". Mickey nodded. Neither of them talked for a while. Then "Sora, go back to your island." Said Mickey. "What?" Sora couldn't believe his ears. "You must protect Kairi for, she is the true." "Yes?" persisted Sora. Mickey gives a sigh then continues "I'm not the true master of this key blade" he said holding up the kingdom key. "The true master wasn't ready so it came to Me.". Sora thought for a while "So Kairi's the one?" "Yes," sighs King Mickey. "And she will soon be ready so you must protect her. The kingdom key will go to her soon and she'll replace me as the second key blade master. Then it will take the two true masters you and Kairi to stop the heartless." Sora stared at Mickey and nodded. "Now take this," said Mickey placing a silver orb in Sora's hand. "It can take you to the castle, but only once, then it will be useless. When you get there take Pluto, Chip, and Dale onto a gummi ship and all of you get to your island.". Sora nodded, but said "What about Queen Minny and Daisy.". "They're in Traverse Town" says Mickey. "Now go." Sora gave a nod and gripped the orb tight. Then all was a blur.......  
  
Well not bad for a first. Send the reviews. And for those who don't like the whole dramatic scene, it lightens it in the next chapter.  
  
(I forgot to mention that Sora's seventeen now. Oh well, I put it in) 


	2. Three Years

Author:www.fan.fic  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own yadayadayada.  
  
Authors Note:This chapter is a little less heavy than the first.  
  
It was morning on Destiny Island. The smell of sea was back on the beach. The sun was just rising, and a seventeen-year-old girl awoke in her room. She sat up to turn off her alarm clock and was annoyed to hear her mother yell "Kairi come down here for breakfast!"  
  
She got out of bed muttering to her self and got her on her clothes. They were the same style of clothes she had worn three years ago just bigger. Rubbing her eye she made her way down the stairs. Her mother was putting plates of pancakes on the table and her dad was just leaving to go to work. He was a boat salesman. "Sit down," said Kairi's mother to her. "Finish your breakfast then you can out to see Selphie, Rikku, and Yuna."  
  
Kairi ate hastily and didn't ask for seconds. She zoomed out the kitchen screen door and onto the beach. There she saw Selphie, Rikku, and Yuna. Yuna and Rikku were cousins who had moved to Destiny Island a year ago. (Rikku from FFX, not Riku who died in the last chapter.) But to Kairi's great annoyance once again Tidus was there, talking to Yuna. Usually Kairi would have no problem with this, but he'd always keep pestering them and they'd never be able to do anything together. Kairi gave a sigh and walked to the opposite side of the beach. She sat down and took of her shoes. Staring at the horizon she thought to herself about a lot of things and especially Sora. Just then Selphie and Rikku came up behind her. "Hey Kairi," said Selphie "Want to go work on the fort?"  
  
The fort was all the stuff they had built on the island like the tree house and that stairs. "Sure," replied Kairi "Let's go"  
  
On the other side of the island the new guy Zell and Wakka were having a match on top of a high platform. "Alright!" said Zell as he knocked Wakka of his feet with a knee strike.  
  
Wakka got back up and threw the ball at Zell with all his might, but Zell kicked it back. Zell then rushed forward with a bunch of blows, but Wakka dodged each one then jumped up over Zell throwing the ball down at him. Zell was hit in the head and stood all woozy for a minute before falling to the ground. "Ha! You still got a lot to learn, man!" said Wakka triumphantly.  
  
Then there is clapping from behind him and Wakka turned around to see Kairi and Rikku. "Wow Wakka," said Rikku "you're good"  
  
"Well of course," Said Wakka. "I'm the champ!"  
  
"Not anymore!" shouted Selphie from behind him. Then she hit him in the head with her jump rope knocking him down. "Now I'm the champ!"  
  
"Yoy! No fare" said Wakka. "You guys shouldn't be playing anyways," said Rikku "We should all be working on the fort."  
  
"But we've been working all day." Said Zell getting up. "You've lazy all day!" said Rikku.  
  
"It's okay," Kairi said reassuringly. "We can do it." The boys gave a sigh of relief. "But don't make up stories again, it's morning so you couldn't have been working all day!" Finished Kairi making the boys jump up in surprise.  
  
A few hours passed as the girls painted the platform. They chose white. Soon Rikku said "Hey why don't we take a brake?"  
  
"Sounds good to me" replied Selphie.  
  
They all sat down and had a snack. Soon Yuna and Tidus showed up. "Hey, where did you guys go?" asked Yuna.  
  
"We were just doing a little work since they decided to be lazy today." Replied Kairi. "That's why they don't get any food." Said Rikku. Wakka and Zell were standing nearby with there backs slumped.  
  
"Hey, puopuo (how's it spelled?) fruit," cried Tidus. "I've been wanting to try this with you." He said to Yuna blushing.  
  
"Oh, you're so sweet" replied Yuna. Kairi rolled her eyes while she was eating her sandwich. Just then they all heard shouting "Come on you two, reconsider." Came Tidus's dad Jetch's voice. "You're being paranoid!"  
  
"Paranoid?!!" came a woman's scream. "Paranoid?!! Are son is dead! This island is-is cursed!"  
  
Kairi dropped her sandwich. It was Sora's parents. "Yes, this island took our son!" came Sora's dad's voice. "So we're leaving before something else happens!"  
  
They came running from behind the corner with packed bags. Sora's mom saw Kairi and gave a deep and long look of disgust as though it was her fault Sora was gone. This brought tears to Kairi's eyes. Then like Riku's parents before them, Sora's parents left leaving Jetch behind them.  
  
A while later at dawn Kairi was at shore once more with her shoes off. She wasn't really crying, but the tears never really stopped rolling down her eyes. She looked into the sky knowing now that there were other worlds out there. And every day she looked up into the sky hoping there'd be some sort of sign. But of course nothing ever happened. She put her face into her lap, closing her eyes. Another hour passed. Selphie had attempted to comfort Kairi, but thought she better leave her alone. Kairi was becoming sleepy when something happened.  
  
A loud noise erupted all around her and she was sent flying back. Sand was all over her and she dug her way out only to see two gummi ships in the sky. One yellow one and one grey one. They were both shooting at each other. The yellow one was hit many times and went flying past the grey one to escape it. It then made a sharp turn and shot a powerful laser at the grey one. A large part of the grey one was shot off and it then tried to get away. But the yellow one was keen to beat it as it let out an entire row of lasers completely destroying the grey ship. Then the yellow ship fell right into the ocean.  
  
Kairi stared a little scared. Then the ship opened. And out of it came someone holding a key blade, a black one. And in the other hand was Riku's sword. He wore a cape that was beat up, and also had a scar across his face. Out with him came a strange looking dog and two chipmunks on his shoulder. "S-s-sora?" she said lightly. He walked up three feet away from her before giving a smile and falling face first into the water. Kairi ran to him picking him up out of the water. And then she just stared at him for the longest time...  
  
How's it so far? Reviews! 


	3. The Returned

Author:www.fan.fic  
  
Disclaimer:Well, you know.  
  
Author's Note:I'm going to say this once more. I'm new at this. That's why there's been some mistakes. In the first chapter Sora's 17 and the Rikku in the second chapter is the Rikku from Final Fantasy X, not Riku from Kingdom Hearts. Sorry for the confusion. If you have the time reread the last chapters before continuing with this. And I'd like to thank everyone who pointed these two mistakes out. One last thing, when I spell Rikku that's FFX Rikku the girl. And when I spell Riku that's KH Riku the boy. Whew, okay!  
  
Riku was right in front of him in the darkness. Sora was just a few feet away from him. He reached out, but as he did Riku walked away. "Riku!" Sora called, but it was answered by silence. He then started to sink his vision was becoming blurry. Darkness was everywhere and then. "Light." Said Sora weakly. His vision came back into focus.  
  
He was in a room on some ones bed. The window was open revealing the sun. It burned Sora's eyes. He hadn't seen such brightness since he was back on Destiny Island. So did he make it?  
  
Meanwhile everyone was on shore. "Man, I can't believe Sora's back!" said Wakka after hearing the news. "So where is he?"  
  
"Back in my room" replied Kairi.  
  
Everyone was glad to hear the news, even Zell, Rikku, and Yuna who had never met Sora before. Rikku was busy playing fetch with Pluto. "Ready? Fetch!"  
  
"So is Riku here?" asked Tidus, but Kairi didn't answer right away.  
  
She was looking down at the sand as she slowly shook her head. "Aw, don't worry about old Riku he'll be fine!" said Jetch who was there talking to Chip and Dale. "So Dale, tell me more about this gummi ship."  
  
"Well, when he wakes up he better explain why he was gone for so long. I mean you told us about the key blade and all that, but that's still no excuse." Said Selphie. "So do your parents now you have a boy in your bedroom?"  
  
Kairi gave a smile "Yeah they know. They said that Sora can stay with us as long as he needs to till we can contact his parents some how."  
  
"So Kairi whose dog is this?" asked Rikku as the game came to an end.  
  
"I think it's Mickey's dog." She replied. "And Mickey is the king of a couple of friends Sora had." She finished.  
  
"Well I got a ton of questions I'm going to ask him." Said Tidus "I mean he went to other worlds."  
  
"Well I'm sure he'll wake up soon." said Kairi, but Sora was already awake.  
  
Sora found Riku's sword and slowly moved downstairs. He hid it in his pocket and under his shirt. Soon he came to the end of the stairs and into a kitchen. It was empty, but a plate of bacon and eggs were on the table. Licking his lips he made his way to the table quickly. And taking one last look around he started digging in to the food. He hadn't had anything to eat in a while.  
  
When he was done he slumped into a chair sighing "That was good." But as he sat the door opened and in walked a woman.  
  
Sora drawled the sword by instinct and then wish he hadn't. The woman let out a scream making Sora drop the weapon. "Sora what on Earth are you doing?!!!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry maim I'll.wait how do you know my name. misses-misses-you're Kairi's mom!" he said astonished.  
  
"That's right and I don't know where you've been, but apparently you haven't learned any manners!!!! Pulling a weapon on a lady, well I never!!!!" she picked up the sword with two fingers and dropped it in the trash not willing to look at it.  
  
"Maim I'm really sorry" he said pleadingly. "I just-  
  
"Did you eat?!" she interrupted.  
  
"Well yeah, but-  
  
"Then I suppose you'll want to see Kairi. Get going"  
  
"But maim" sorry said.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Sora bit his lip then decided it'd be best just to obey her. And his way out he dug up Riku's sword. Waling down the patio steps he breathed the fresh air. It had never felt better. Sora ran across the shore and stopped to see the surroundings.  
  
At shore Jetch and Wakka were having a match. "You ready, man?" shouted Wakka.  
  
"Couldn't be more prepared!" shouted Jetch back, but was no sooner hit in the face with the ball. "Owe!"  
  
Wakka ran forward throwing a bunch of attacks, but Jetch hit back each one. Wakka tried his special by jumping up in the air and throwing with all his might. For this Jetch used his spere shot. Knocking Wakka off his feet. Jetch however fell on his back with a loud thud. "Ooohhh you're so embarrassing dad" said Tidus.  
  
Wakka got back up and did a little victory dance. Then threw his ball to the ground as it bounced back up and away. It started to role away when someone stopped it with their foot. Tidus and Wakka stared at this person with their mouths open. "Hey Wakka, that's quite a victory you got there." Said Sora.  
  
"Heh, heh" Wakka gave a faint smile "W-well brother, I am the champ you know."  
  
Kairi and Yuna were walking on another side of the beach near the shore. "I'm glad we're getting to talk Yuna, you're always spending time with Tidus."  
  
"Well that's cause I love em" Replied Yuna. "I mean you know how it feels to be in love right?"  
  
Kairi blushed. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Well everyone's always saying how much you liked Sora" said Yuna.  
  
At this Kairi turned pink in the face. "i guss so."  
  
"What was that?" Yuna said laughing.  
  
"Cut it out Yuna!" yelled Kairi.  
  
This just made Yuna laugh even more.  
  
Back on the other side of the beach Sora was telling Wakka and Tidus about what happened. "So that's when I ran into heartless ships. I managed to get rid of a lot of them, and get away from the others, but that one was able to keep track of me and followed me here." Said Sora taking a long breath.  
  
"So uh, this war is over now, right?" asked Tidus unsure. "Right Sora?"  
  
Sora wasn't able to answer. He had told all, but three things. The war wasn't over, Riku had died and Kairi was the second key blade master. "So man, what happened to Riku?" asked Wakka. "Hey Sora I'm talking to you!"  
  
Sora just ignored Wakka. He just didn't have it in him to tell what really happened to Riku. "Oh fine, be that way." Wakka said as he tossed the ball into the air catching it.  
  
"So what happened to you?" asked Tidus looking at the scar across Sora's face.  
  
"Iiii've been in a lot of fights" answered Sora.  
  
Tidus gave a sigh. It was obvious that Sora was not going tell them much. They walked around the shore till they bumped into Rikku and Zell. "Oh, hey you guys." Said Tidus.  
  
"Hey Tidus." Replied Rikku eyeing Sora. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is the guy we've been telling you about, Sora," said Wakka.  
  
"This is Sora?" asked Zell "Well nice to meet you, I'm Zell, but I'm sure you've heard all about me!"  
  
"No, they haven't mentioned you." Said Sora holding out his hand.  
  
"Oh, really? Well that's probably because I've beaten them so many times!" said Zell punching the air.  
  
"Name once!" said Wakka laughing "Like I said, I'm the champ!"  
  
"Really?" said Sora amazed. "Think you'll give me a shot?"  
  
"Um, uh, fight you Sora?" said Wakka with a shaky voice.  
  
"You're not scared are you Wakka?" asked Rikku.  
  
"Of course not! You're on Sora!"  
  
Sorry it took so long. I've been very busy. But I've got the rest of the summer free so chapters for both my fanfics will be coming in quicker! 


	4. A Changed Sora

Author:www.fan.fic  
  
Disclaimer:You know.  
  
Authors Note:Nothing much to say, so on with the fourth chapter.  
  
Ten minutes later they where all Wakka's favorite place to fight. A place on the shore where he fought Sora so many times in the past. Wakka tossed his ball in the air. "Alright man, choose you're weapon!" he called to Sora.  
  
As Tidus, Zell, and Rikku eagerly watched from the side Sora pulled out the wooden key blade that Gepedo had given him. "Alright Wakka! I'm ready." Sora took his stance.  
  
Just as he did so Wakka threw his ball at Sora. Sora ducked and ran toward Wakka. As soon as he made it though the ball came flying back. Sora spined around and blocked with the wood blade. It bounced off and Sora used this time to knock Wakka off his feet. Wakka fell on his back and rolled out of the way as Sora struck downward. The ball then came back to Wakka and he through it at Sora. Sora dodged this by leaning back then bringing himself back up to strike Wakka once more.  
  
Wakka sat up quick rubbing the spot where he was hit and retrieving his ball. Just as he did this Sora came for more. But Wakka quickly stood up and then jumped into the air ready for his finishing move. It struck Sora right in the jaw and knocked him off balance. Rubbing his chin he stood up straight looking for Wakka. Then he was knocked off his feet with another hit from the ball. Wakka stood over him making some sort of pose and was stuck in it when Sora used the stop spell. Then he kicked Wakka off him and to the ground.  
  
"Whew! You've gotten good Wakka!" he said breathing heavily.  
  
Though Wakka was unable to answer dew to fact that he couldn't move. "Oh, uh, sorry Wakka. It'll ware off."  
  
"Wow!" said Tidus running up to Sora "You know magic?"  
  
"I know a few spells with my key blade" Sora replied as it disappeared in his hand.  
  
"Awesome." Said Rikku walking over as well. "You got to teach me!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" came Zell's voice. "As long as you got strength like me, you don't need magic."  
  
"Then why can't you beat me?" said Wakka sitting up, now able to move. "You know Sora, you didn't have to be so rough." Everyone laughed.  
  
Near where everyone was Kairi and Yuna heard laughter. "What's going on?" Kairi said quietly.  
  
Yuna shrugged. They finally reached the laughter and saw what was going on. "Oh, is this?" said Yuna "Is this Sora?" Kairi just gave a nod. All her attention was on Sora now. Seeing this Tidus gave a grin "I think I'll go home now. How bought you guys?"  
  
"Yeah I'm beat," said Wakka also with that grin.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement except Zell. "Not me I'm staying!" but he quickly changed his mind due to Rikku nudging him very hard in the ribs.  
  
After everyone left it was just Sora and Kairi. There was silence and neither said anything, then "So I guess you're awake, huh?" said Kairi quietly.  
  
Sora gave a nod, but said nothing. There was a serious expression on his face. One Kairi thought she never see on him. She walked over and stood by him. "So you going to tell me what exactly happened out there?" she asked as she stared into the horizon.  
  
So Sora told her exactly what he told the others. Nothing about Riku and nothing about her being a key blade master. "And that's all you need to know" he said sitting down on the sand.  
  
He wouldn't even look at her. He was afraid of telling the truth because if he did then he'd be admitting that Riku really was gone. Kairi said nothing he said nothing. Then after a while she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Come back to my house when you're ready" and she headed home.  
  
Sora got up and walked in the opposite direction he kept walking with his hands in his pockets thinking about nothing. Nothing at all. He was snapped back to reality when he heard a bark. Pluto ran up to him with his tail wagging. "Hey there boy, what you so excited about?"  
  
He looked up and saw the answer. The gummi ship he had flied here was on the shore. And it was opened up. Inside was Jetch messing with everything. Chip and Dale directing him on his shoulders. "Okay now push that button and.. Sora!" said Chip with a squeaky voice. "Just in time, can you help us out?"  
  
"Um sure" replied Sora "What can I do?"  
  
"Well we're fixing the ship with Jetch's help. If you could just hand him a few parts." Replied Dale.  
  
So Sora helped out for hours till it was midnight. It helped keep his mind off things, but it was soon time to stop. "I'm sorry Sora, but we all need rest!" shouted Jetch at the stubborn Sora. "Now we'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
A few minutes later Sora and Pluto where headed toward Kairi's house. It was strange being here at night, for it was night that Sora last saw the island. Giving a sigh when he reached the kitchen door he opened it. And he only understood why it was unlocked when he saw Kairi's dad at the table with some coffee. "Oh, Sora let's try to keep the animals out of the house." The man said taking Pluto outside. "A bed's made for you on the coach!" he called while outside.  
  
Sora went over to the coach and laid down. He listened to Kairi's father come back in and waited till the man sat down. Then Sora said to himself "I don't have any thing to wear" and used this as an excuse to stay up.  
  
He turned on the TV sitting up on the coach. Sora flipped through channels, but couldn't find anything of interest. So he just paused at the channel he was at and lied down looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Unaware to Sora Kairi was at the edge of the stair watching him. After a while she went back to her room. Sitting at her bedside she hummed to herself for a while then got bored and went back downstairs for some water. She passed Sora who was to tired to notice her and went into the kitchen where her dad was. "Need something honey?" he asked.  
  
"Just getting some water" she said sleepily.  
  
She got the water and headed back to her room. But was met by an angry looking Sora. "S-sora what's wrong?" she asked spilling the water.  
  
"They're here" he replied.  
  
'Who's here?" asked Kairi.  
  
"The heartless"  
  
Okay that's the end of chapter 4! There's gonna be lots of action in the next one. 


	5. Heartless Heartless and More Heartless

Author:www.fan.fic  
  
Disclaimer:....  
  
Authors Note:Ok I've got some action in this one. A lot of heartless fighting. So let's go!  
  
"H-heartless?" asked Kairi "Those creatures? Here?"  
  
Sora nodded slowly as the oblivion appeared in his hand. He swung it and headed out the front door. "But Sora where exactly are they? How do you know?"  
  
"Stay here." He answered.  
  
"But Sora." but before she could say anything he had left.  
  
Sora ran along the shore. The heartless where here, he knew it. He felt it. He kept running on the shore, but there wasn't anything to find. There were close, but where? Sora then spotted a cave. He slowly made his way into it.  
  
It was dark from the moment he entered. He could see nothing, it would be to easy for something to sneak up on him, but he continued. Walking deeper and deeper into the cave, the essence of heartless growing stronger.  
  
Then there was a noise behind him! Spinning around he used the fire spell only to find within a quick flash of light that it was only a drop of water. Sora gave a sigh of relief and continued onward. Deeper and deeper into the cave. He could no longer see. Soon he came up to a wall, a dead end.  
  
Sora felt all around the wall. This couldn't be a dead end the heartless were so close. He gave a frustrated noise and sat down leaning against the wall. It didn't make sense; the heartless were so close, how could it be dead end. "Unless" Sora said to himself.  
  
He slowly and shakily raised the oblivion using the fire spell to light it. Then only for a second did he see all the heartless around him attack! Swinging the key blade he struck aimlessly at the dark. He was sure he hit a lot, but he was hit more times than that. He staggered for a moment and blocked one heck of a blow from some big heartless. It sent him flying back toward the wall. The stone cracked as he did so and his back was hurt.  
  
As Sora fought yards away, Kairi was getting dressed to go after him. He got on her close and slowly made her way down the stairs. She had to make sure her parents didn't find out what she was doing. Slowly she tiptoed past the coach and there saw something odd. It was Riku's sword. She picked it up and headed out the door.  
  
Outside she saw Pluto tied up to the side of the house. Biting her lip she went over to unchain him. "I hope you know how to act vicious." she said as she untied him.  
  
Sora managed to fight his way nearer and nearer to the entrance of the cave. If he could just see the heartless he could beat them more easily. The problem was he was in a lot of pain. There were cuts and bruises everywhere on him. Swinging around the blade he struck again, but he hit nothing and was knocked back once more. "Enough of this." He said to himself and used the aeroa spell.  
  
He then ran threw the cave. There must have been a lot of heartless because they were still hurting him pretty bad. As he got closer he saw moonlight and in a manner of seconds he was out of the cave and fighting the heartless that had chased him out.  
  
He struck easily with one hand spinning around. Heartless after heartless dropped dead. Then a big one confronted him. Unlike when he was a kid Sora could easily beat it from the front. All kinds of heartless started showing up and Sora kept striking them down.  
  
After a while he fell to his knee tired and just managed to block a heartless bearing a sword. He had encountered these in Agraba. Standing back up he attacked with his key blade. The heartless blocked each one, but Sora speed up and the heartless started to step backward as the sword fight continued. Sora then struck with a strong one-hand blow. It knocked the heartless off balance and with this Sora finished it.  
  
The rest of the heartless were easy to beat. The last one was a knight, and Sora pushed it up against a wall then struck its head. If it hadn't of disappeared the moment it was beat its head would have come right off.  
  
Sora fell to his back breathing rapidly. He was sure there were more and the fight wasn't over yet. "Well, well, well, you've gotten a lot better than when I last fought you." Came a girl's voice.  
  
Sora stood up to face Selphie. Her eyes were empty and void. "Selphie. Are you okay?"  
  
"Hm, hm, hm, I'm just fine key bearer, but no I'm not Selphie." She said not at all sounding like herself.  
  
"Selphie what are you talking about?!" shouted Sora a little spooked. "This is no time for games!"  
  
"Oh I usher you, this is far from a game" she said walking closer to him "This is real key bearer" she then knocked Sora across the face with a pair of large kninchucks.  
  
Sora went face first into the sand. "You see key bearer," she said putting a foot on his back "your friend Selphie is a weak minded fool" She kicked him in the ribs. "She is nothing but a body. As are all the other inhabitants on this island."  
  
Sora lied on the ground in pain clutching his ribs. "What have you done with Selphie?" he breathed.  
  
"She's here. She's beating you up right now. Well at least her body is. I'm the one controlling her actions, and her consciousness is asleep."  
  
"Who are you?!" Sora said angrily standing up shakily.  
  
"Why you don't remember?" she replied "It's me Ansem!" and with that she unleashed load strikes with the weapon.  
  
Sora blocked them all and ran forward. He hit her in the head with the blade's handle knocking her out cold.  
  
He knelt down and spotted something odd. There was something on the back of her neck, some sort of black string. He pulled it and jumped back in shock as a small heartless came out of her neck. It disappeared as soon as it emerged. "You see Sora," came the voice of Jetch.  
  
Sora turned around to face him. "I can put my consciousness into any heartless, any amount, any time. So I came up with an idea." He walked over to Sora. Sora prepared to fight. "I made a type of heartless that can control people, and all I have to do is put my consciousness into that heartless and I can control people. Genius isn't it?"  
  
Sora attacked with the blade, but Jetch leaped backward. "Get out of Jetch!" Sora shouted.  
  
"But of course it's not just people I'm interested in" he continued as though Sora had said nothing. "It's you. I want to control you're body key bearer."  
  
"Oh yeah, well come on and get it" said Sora gripping his key blade tight, but as he did Jetch fell to the ground. "What the-  
  
"Hey Sora!" said Zell as he pulled out the heartless in Jetch.  
  
"Zell? You're not-  
  
"Controlled? Nah!" said Zell walking over to Sora. "But everyone else has gone insane! And now they're going after Kairi!"  
  
"Kairi!?" yelled Sora. "Well we have to go back for her!"  
  
"Duh! Let's take a short cut." Said Zell leading the way through a jungle- like part of the island.  
  
Sora followed Zell. They ran for a few minutes when Sora said "This is taking a long time Zell!"  
  
"I know, I know! I thought this was a short cut. Sorry!" replied Zell.  
  
They only ran a few feet further when Sora was knocked off his feet by something big. "What was that?!" he shouted, but he saw the answer. Feet and feet above him was The Rock Titan standing over him.  
  
"Oh man! Sora, get going! I got this!" shouted Zell.  
  
"You sure?!" shouted back Sora.  
  
"No! Now get going!" replied Zell as he started punching away at the giant rock man.  
  
Sora did just that and didn't look back.  
  
Zell was fighting away using everything he knew, but didn't even scratch the rock. Rock Titan simply stepped forward knocking Zell back. "Aww man! This guy's tough!" Zell shouted. He stepped back than began to run, but the Titan would not let him leave. It stomped the ground causing it to rumble knocking Zell off his feet.  
  
Zell closed his eyes and just waited, but what he heard was gunfire. Opening his eyes he saw a gummi ship shooting the Titan. He watched with wide eyes as the ship landed as the titan was stunned. And then someone came out....  
  
"Kairi!" called Sora as he ran forwards there was smoke he saw it he smelled it. He heard sirens. And when he got to the house he was shocked to see it on fire. Th firemen were trying their bast to put it out.  
  
Spotting Kairi's parents he ran to them. "Where's Kairi?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
They didn't answer. "I asked you a question!" shouted Sora.  
  
Kairi's mom began to cry. "No" said Sora running to the flaming building "Kairi!"  
  
Sorry that's the end of chapter 5! So what happened to the house? Was Kairi in there? Who's in the gummi ship? Send reveiws and tell me how it is so far. 


	6. Surprises

Author:www.fan.fic  
  
Disclaimer:I'm just gonna get rid of this next time.  
  
Author's Note:Chapter 6 is finally here. Sorry for the wait, I've just been kind of lazy. Surprises in this chapter.  
  
Sora made his way through the smoke. The fire fighters grabbed at him, trying to stop him, but Sora was to determined. Kairi could still be in there. He finally reached the flaming building. The fire was intense so Sora used a stop spell then an ice spell to calm it down and get through. He made his way to what seemed like the living room, but there was to much smoke to tell.  
  
Sora then heard a noise behind him. Spinning around he shouted "Kairi? Is that you?" through a mouth full of smoke.  
  
But aside from the crackling fire, there was silence. "Kairi, are you there?!" he shouted, squinting his eyes.  
  
Then the noise came from behind. Suddenly there were noises all around him, and a second later red heartless swarmed around him. They floated in the air and shot fire spells at Sora. Unable to see he had to use his hearing to dodge them, but was hit in the back with a very powerful fire spell.  
  
He fell to the ground. His back burning. Sora tried to get up, but collapsed every time. The heartless prepared for another attack. But as they did Sora painfully rolled onto his back and used the Aeroga spell which relieved the pain and reflected the fire spells back.  
  
Of course it didn't hurt the heartless, but it gave him enough time to stand up and finish them with the blizzaga spell. It beat them all instantly.  
  
Falling onto one knee, Sora coughed uncontrollably. However he continued his search for Kairi. Running up the burning stairs he called her again, but still no answer. Now as worried as he was about Kairi he couldn't help, but wonder how this fire started.  
  
He reached her door and ran in, but the moment he did he fell through the floor. Landing on the kitchen table and breaking through it. He made a frustrated noise. His back was killing him. Sora limped back to the stairs, but was horrified to find it had burned to ashes. "The fire couldn't have done that! It would take to long!" he shouted at no one.  
  
And as though to answer him, a shadow rose out of the fires behind him. Sora turned around looking at it with wide eyes. The shadow then gained color. It was red and had many faces. It was tall and a little skinny. Sora instantly recognized this heartless as the one he Donald and Goofy fought in Wonderland.  
  
"Of course!" shouted Sora "You started the fire."  
  
The heartless merely made a laughing kind of movement and tried to stomp on Sora. Sora dodged as painful as it was, and summoned Lady Luck. He striked at the heals of the monster knocking it off balance, then attacked it's head using strike.  
  
Then much to Sora's surprise it fell face down. Sora gave a puzzled look. "I suppose I'm stronger than when I first fought it" he said to answer his own question.  
  
He turned around with the key blade hunched over his shoulder. Looking around he decided that Kairi was not here, at least he hoped she wasn't. Sora began to leave when once again he was hit in the back. He turned around to of course to see the same heartless up and ready for more.  
  
Sora however had no time for this and he ran out the back door rushing through flames. The heartless followed. Soon things became clear and Sora found himself head strait for a fire engine.  
  
But he couldn't stop now! Jumping up into the air, he landed right on the truck and rolled right off. Standing up quickly he continued to run till he was a safe distance away. Looking back Sora watched as the heartless kept walking after him. It got to the fire engine, but did not stop. Sora gave a wide grin as it's sharp heels stuck into the fire engine. Lifting the Lady Luck Sora used the fira spell with one last grin.  
  
The truck exploded on impact with the spell. And it took the heartless with it. Sora kept his eyes on the spot for a minute. He wasn't going to be caught off guard. Then when he was sure it was gone he fell to his back.  
  
Sora closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds of the fire die out. Soon after the fire fighters left, all was quiet Sora was close to falling asleep when he heard a voice. "Hey, Sora!"  
  
It was Zell. Sitting up Sora gave a wave. "Sora! You won't believe what happened!"  
  
"What happened?" said Sora tiredly.  
  
As a response Zell pointed to someone behind him. It was a man wearing a red jacket and sunglasses. He looked a little old and carried a huge sword. He carried Jetch and Selphie over his shoulder. "Auron?" said Sora mouth agape.  
  
He stood up to face his old friend. "Auron. What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Just thought you'd need some help." Replied Auron.  
  
A few minutes later they were all in Zell's house. His mom was gone for the night. "So after he ran out of ammo," said Zell excitedly "Auron attacked the titans feet knocking it down! The he jumped onto its back! Then it stood up! Then Auron attacked its head! Then-  
  
"Zell!" yelled Sora rubbing his forehead. "You're giving me a head ache! I know Auron's a good fighter."  
  
"Good? Good? HE WAS GREAT!!!" said Zell loudly. "Almost as good as me."  
  
Sora ignored Zell from then on. "Auron, thanks for coming, but if you don't mind me asking-  
  
"I don't know" interrupted Auron. "I didn't see the king. Donald and Goofy are still gone. However Merlin is back in Traverse Town, safe. He's warning everyone there." Auron stopped and looked up at Sora. "And I'm afraid that Riku is-  
  
"I know" said Sora before Auron could finish.  
  
He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want it to be true. There was a long silence. "Very well." Finished Auron.  
  
Sora sat up and headed out the door as soon as Auron finished speaking. "Hey Sora! What are you doing?!" called Zell.  
  
"I'm going to find Kairi!" Sora called back. And as he did he broke into a run away from Zell's house.  
  
/  
  
Kairi backed up against the wall. The small heartless that had knocked out Pluto was now after her. It had cornered her against a huge rock at shore. Many others were there behind ready to finish her as well. Kairi closed her eyes tight. He waited for pain to come, but it didn't. Instead something had been placed in her hand. After a while when nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes. They were all still there, but were cowering from whatever was in her hand. She looked down at it to see the Kingdom Key.  
  
"What? Is this Sora's?" she asked herself. But she didn't expect to hear a voice.  
  
No  
  
"Then whose is it?"  
  
Yours  
  
"But I'm not a-  
  
Look out!  
  
Kairi blocked as a heartless attacked. She swung it off the blade and they all ran away.  
  
Kairi then looked at the blade shaking, "I don't understand." She said, but the voice was gone.  
  
"Kairi?"  
  
Kairi turned around to see Sora. He jumped down to her. "Kairi is that-  
  
But he could not finish when as she hugged him tight. She didn't say anything, but he knew what she was thinking. "It's alright Kairi"  
  
Whelp! Send in the reviews! The next chapter is on its way! 


	7. To Traverse Town

I know it's been like................. a year maybe since I've updated this thing, but I'm back! Heh heh .." but it's summer again and I'll be updating more often...... that's all I have to say...... sorry................................... ok! [][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Zell and Auron awaited patiently awaited Sora's return at Zell's house, er well, Auron awaited patiently anyways. Zell stomped back and forth in his kitchen with his hands behind his back as Auron calmly watched from the corner of the kitchen.  
  
"What's taking so long?! Zell shouted. "They should be back by now! Darn! I knew I should have gone with him, even if he is the keyblade master he can't take on all those heartless on his own!"  
  
"Stop pacing around," said Auron calmly "It won't help."  
  
Zell looked at the swordsman wide eyed "You know what? You're right! I need to go out there and help!"  
  
"That's not what I..." Auron started to say, but was interrupted Zell "I'm gonna go out there and whoop some heartless but, I'm gonna find Sora and Kairi, and I'm gonna bring them safely back here! Wish me luck!"  
  
Zell started to charge out the door, but before he even reached it opened up hitting him square in the nose. As Zell fell back clutching his nose Kairi came through the door quickly followed by Sora. "Hey you guys!" said Zell getting back up acting as though nothing had happened. "I was just about to go looking for you guys! Sooooo is Kairi ok?"  
  
Sora nodded slowly not really to sure if she was ok or not. "Where's Selphie and Jetch?" he asked looking around the kitchen.  
  
"In the living room" replied Auron.  
  
Sora went into the living room followed by Kairi and Zell. Kairi was shocked when she saw both Selphie and Jetch unconscious on the coach. "W- what happened to them?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"They were being possessed..." replied Sora, "by the heartless. They'll be ok, they'll wake up soon."  
  
Kairi nodded a bit and sat down in an armchair, a tired look on her face. Sora knew what was going through her mind. She was a keyblade master now, so much responsibility, the heartless constantly after you. Sora knew all to well how hard it was a being a keyblade master. He tore his gaze away from her and looked at Zell.  
  
"Zell, Pluto's outside. Carry Selphie and take her and Pluto to the gummi ship. Chip and Dale should be in there. Tell them to get the ship ready to go. We're getting off this island. Kairi and I have to get away from here, or else the heartless will just keep coming."  
  
"What about everyone else?" asked Zell as he lifted Selphie over his shoulders, obviously doing what Sora said.  
  
"There's no time." Replied Sora sadly. "But we'll come back for them and get Ans... I mean the heartless out of them. Now get going."  
  
Zell nodded and headed out the door with Selphie over his shoulders. The happy barking of Pluto (now awake) was heard as Zell went outside. Pluto's barking went out of ear range and Sora guessed that Zell and the other two were on their way to the gummi ship. Sora looked back at Kairi who was sitting in the armchair, half asleep.  
  
"Kairi? Can I see your keyblade?" he asked her.  
  
Kairi nodded and the Kingdom Key appeared in her hand. She was a little surprised at this. "How... how did I do that?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"It comes natural." He replied. He grabbed her Kingdom Key and examined it. Was it really Mickey's? Sora's Kingdom Key and Mickey's had always been different. Sora's Mickey Mouse symbol key chain was silver, while Mickey's was gold. The blade of Sora's Keyblade was silver; Mickey's was gold. The handle area on Sora's was gold, Mickey's had been silver. This Kingdom Key of Kairi's was not like Sora's either, but it wasn't like Mickey's. It's Mickey Mouse symbol key chain was red, it's handle area was gold, and it's blade part was red.  
  
"Strange." said Sora looking at it from top to bottom.  
  
"What's strange?" asked Kairi giving a confused look.  
  
"Nothing," replied Sora "Kairi this key blade once belonged to King Mickey, but it's yours now. Protect it and it will protect you." He handed it back to her as he said this.  
  
Kairi took back the keyblade and nodded.  
  
Sora then reached into his pocket and pulled out something familiar.  
  
"My lucky charm!" shouted Kairi happily. She eagerly grabbed it and stared at it in her palms.  
  
Sora smiled slightly, "I promised that I'd bring it back to you," he said "Better late then never..... It helped a lot Kairi, thanks."  
  
Kairi smiled widely and flung her arms around him in hug. Sora was a bit surprised at this, but hugged her back..  
  
"K, I need to go talk to Auron for a sec, alright?" said Sora standing back up straight.  
  
"Ok." Replied Kairi stuffing the lucky charm in her pocket.  
  
Sora went back into kitchen, he needed to someone that Ansem was back, and Auron was definitely the right one to tell. "Auron I need to..." but Auron interrupted him.  
  
"Ansem's back." He said calmly.  
  
Sora nodded and gave a sigh. "What do we do about it?" he asked the swords man.  
  
"First thing's first, we find the queen." Said Auron walking over to Sora.  
  
"Queen Minnie?" said Sora; "She's in Traverse Town."  
  
"Then we'll go to Traverse Town" Auron said. He went into the living room and lifted Jetch over his shoulders. "Time to go. They're coming back."  
  
Sora nodded in agreement. He to could feel the heartless's presence getting strong again. "C'mon Kairi, let's go." He said hastily.  
  
She quickly stood up and followed Sora and Auron out the door. /  
  
"It's started!" cried Dale as the gummi ship engine finally started. "It's a miracle!" squeaked Chip, "Thanks for the help Zell!"  
  
"Hey no problem!" replied Zell. "It was easy! I'm a master at mechanical stuff!"  
  
Dale nudged over to Chip and whispered in his ear. "Chip, what are you talking about? If we weren't such good mechanics, he would have messed up the ship even more!"  
  
"I know, I'm just being polite." Whispered Chip back to his brother.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" asked Zell who was checking up on Selphie laid out in a corner of the ship.  
  
"Nothing!" squeaked both the rodents.  
  
Just then Pluto started barking happily outside.  
  
"Guess they're here." Said Dale running over to the entrance of the ship. Sora, Kairi, and Auron were making their way to the ship at fast pace. Auron was carrying Jetch.  
  
"Hey you guys!" shouted Zell appearing beside Dale and waving to Sora and the others. "I fixed the ship!"  
  
Dale and Chip both shook their heads.  
  
Sora and the others reached the ship, Auron quickly laid Jetch down.  
  
"We have to get going, now!" said Sora running over to the dashboard and setting coordinates for Traverse Town..  
  
"Why?" asked Zell "What's the rush?"  
  
Kairi replied for Sora. "Heartless are coming." She said grimly.  
  
"More?! Well let's get the heck out of here before they find us!" said Zell franticly.  
  
"And let them get our friends and family?" asked Sora. "I don't think so!"  
  
"Sora's plan is to lead them off this world on the gummi ship." Said Kairi, "I know it sounds crazy, but he's right. We have to keep out family and friends safe."  
  
Zell stared at them both, mouth agape. "You guys are crazy!" he said "But I guess you're right, let's do it!"  
  
5 minutes later the gummi ship was ready for take off. Sora, Kairi, Zell, Auron, Chip and Dale, the unconscious Jetch and Selphie, and even Pluto were all seated. The ship started up and within seconds zoomed upward through the clouds. Kairi gave a nervous sigh, this would be her first time leaving her world. She had been to other worlds, but didn't remember ever leaving. She had lost her heart and somehow left Destiny Islands, she was never to clear with how that happened.  
  
"You nervous Kairi?" asked Sora looking over at her with that goofy grin on his face.  
  
Kairi smiled, she hadn't seen that grin since they both lived together on Destiny Islands. Peaceful times. Back then Sora wasn't a keybearer, she wasn't a keybearer, and their biggest worry was a childish fantasy of going to visit other worlds. And Riku... Riku, what had happened to him? Why wouldn't Sora tell her? It made her worry, what if something bad happened to Riku?  
  
"Oncoming Heartless ships!" shouted Chip, "Zell do you remember how to use the canons? We showed you the basics!"  
  
"I got it!" shouted Zell grabbing onto the (joystick maybe?shrugs).  
  
"Sora! Turn on the speed boosters!" squeaked Chip.  
  
Sora pressed a few buttons and the ship greatly sped up. Hundreds of heartless ships came into view ahead of them. "Zell!" shouted Chip. "Fire away!"...........  
  
That's the end of this chap wich took an unforgivably long time to get update. I'm REAL sorry about that. Ok, review! The next chap takes place in Hollow Bastion. Sora, Zell, Auron, and Kairi aren't in it, but I'll tell you who is in it. The silver hair blindfolded unknown, the double keyblade unknown, Vixen, Axel, the unknown from Final Mix, Tidus, Rikku, Wakka, and more! After the next chapter we'll reunite with Sora and the gain.  
  
Author:www.fan.fic 


End file.
